


Я просто хочу, чтобы кто-то любил меня

by allla5960



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хельга и Гус не хотят оставлять ее на милость огня.</p><p>Джинджер может увидеть это в их глазах, в их маленьких, дрожащих ручонках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я просто хочу, чтобы кто-то любил меня

**Author's Note:**

> пре-фем, пост-канон, мир, где все следуют своим Историям, а таймлан после того, как они закончили свои Истории;  
> Джинджер-центрик, прямое упоминание Эппл/Дарлинг

Хельга и Гус не хотят оставлять ее на милость огня.

Джинджер может увидеть это в их глазах, в их маленьких, дрожащих ручонках. 

Их отец и мачеха уже бросили их в лесу, и они никогда не вернутся. Теперь у них нет никого, кроме друг друга. 

(И если бы все было иначе, Джинджер позволила бы им остаться, в тишине и уюте. Они бы смогли стать чем-то вроде семьи, но...)

Хельга сглатывает, шепчет извинения и толкает ее.

Джинджер кричит и чувствует, будто кричит целую вечность.

~

Феи спасают ее. Они не позволяют ей умереть, как бы Джинджер их не просила.

В конце концов, История должна продолжаться.

~

Хельга и Гус посылают ей небольшой мешочек медных монет, чтобы помочь оплатить лекарства. 

Но Джинджер знает, что денег ей хватит надолго, потому что ее мать умерла на следующий день после того, как она подписала книгу.

Так она открывает кофейню.

~

Эппл прощает Рейвен все ее преступления, после того как просыпается во второй раз. 

Но люди не перестанут бояться ее. 

Эппл и Дарлинг женятся на следующее утро, и Рейвен со скупой улыбкой на губах издали смотрит на это. 

Она даже не знает, что люди теперь ненавидят больше: ее или тот факт, что их королева вышла замуж за девушку. 

Рейвен плевать. Любой, кто посмеет поднять руку на ее друзей, в полной мере ощутит ее гнев, и люди знают об этом слишком хорошо. 

(Последний, кто пытался, покоится пеплом на дне океана.)

Рейвен уходит со свадьбы, краям глаза замечая розовые волосы в окне кофейни.

~

Сердце Джинджер почти останавливается, когда Рейвен царственно вплывает в кофейню, ее длинная фиолетовая мантия развевается за спиной. 

Она будто портрет своей матери, но перед Джинджер не она.

— Привет, Джинджер, — весело говорит Рейвен. Настолько весело, насколько возможно для Злой Королевы. 

— Привет, — смущенно бормочет Джинджер. Рейвен будто не замечает ее шрамы от ожогов, или ей просто наплевать. 

Рейвен указывает на стул перед Джинджер и спрашивает:

— Я присяду?

Джинджер кивает. Других клиетов у нее нет, по крайней мере, пока что.

Рейвен сидит и рассказывает о свадьбе Эппл и Дарлинг, говорит, как счастлива за них двоих. 

И Джинджер улыбается и думает: _Может быть мое Долго и Счастливо начинается только сейчас.  
_


End file.
